Field
The present invention relates to a method for a disaster notification service and a system thereof and, more particularly, to a method and system capable of sending disaster notification information generated in a disaster location only to users corresponding to a disaster location without collecting location information from users.
Discussion of the Background
With the rapid spread of mobile devices and app services, there is an increasing demand for a high-quality service in which many people can easily use disaster information anywhere and at any time.
In the case of the existing some disaster notification information services, however, when location information about a user is periodically collected and disaster notification information is to be transmitted to the user, disaster notification information is transmitted only to users who are present in a corresponding disaster location (area).
Such an example is described with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a server for a disaster notification service (hereinafter referred to as a “disaster notification server” 10) periodically collects location information about each of a plurality of user terminals 20 (S10). Furthermore, disaster information is registered with a specific registration system (for example, an administrator terminal) (S10-1). The disaster information may include a disaster location and disaster notification information. The disaster notification server 10 determines a user terminal corresponding to the location included in the disaster information based on the collected location information (S20), and selectively sends the disaster notification information to the determined terminal (S30). For example, the disaster notification information may be transmitted to a terminal 21 and the disaster notification information may not be transmitted to a terminal 22. Accordingly, when specific disaster information is registered, the specific disaster information may be transmitted only to a user present in a location corresponding to the registered disaster information.
However, to this end, a conventional method (for example, an application “Safe Foothold” distributed by The Ministry of Public Safety and Security, Republic of Korea) has a problem of the collection of personal information because a disaster notification server must periodically collect the locations of users. Furthermore, a user's consent is also required for this collection. The conventional method has a problem in that the service is not utilized because users are reluctant to yield such consent. If personal information, such as location information about a user, is not collected, all pieces of disaster information may be transmitted to all users. In such a case, noise-like information is transferred to users who are present in unrelated locations, resulting in an increase of user inconvenience.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for a technological means capable of sending notification information about a corresponding disaster to only users corresponding to a disaster location even without collecting location information about users.